


Crossed Connections

by vulcansupernova



Series: Chemicals & Circuitry [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Pining, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Slavery, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansupernova/pseuds/vulcansupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers serves the wealthy Stark family as a maid, his social status and poor health binding him to a serving class. Life is a set routine for the maid, until one day the Stark Heir scents the maids on coming heat. Unable to control his desire for the servant Tony takes Steve as his bonded. Despite the possible dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> A muse brought me this. A sequel or prequel could be very possible should the muse grace me with more inspiration. Unbetaed all mistakes belong to me
> 
> Trigger warning for rape/dubious consent

Steve never thought he would be lying in the luxurious four-post bed. The gold linens were terribly soft against the red blotches of Steve’s irritated skin. The frail omega would sit and admire the lush dark wood furnishing on his breaks. Steve always had to take breaks his frail health keeping him from completing chores as efficiently as the other servants did. Typically, Steve fought to hide his poor health. The servant knew if he wasn’t useful he would be pushed into the slave trade. Sighing Steve closed his eyes and tried to drown out the roar of silence. The orange rays of sunlight played on the room furniture, any other day Steve would have admired the beauty the sunrise created. The quiet of the great Stark manor kept the omega from enjoying the sights. Forcing himself to breathe Steve fought off the flashbacks of the previous night. Never did the young servant think the Stark heir would assault him. Steve startled when he felt a lean arm tighten around his middle, the panic rising again as Steve thought about the knot that still sat bloated in his ass.

 

Swallowing hard Steve gave in, his mind replaying the harsh hours that had passed him.

 

 

_“Why didn’t you tell me you where in heat,” Tony growled his calloused hands running down Steve’s sides. The air vibrated as Tony smacked Steve’s bottom lightly. The alpha enjoyed watching the skin ripple the omega’s rear petite. Taking the omega’s wrist Tony forced Steve to bend over the servant nude and whimpering. Tony swallowed hard his heartbeat in his ears. The sight of the omega splayed out on the golden sheets excited Tony. The dim light of the room could not hide the way Steve’s bones jutted out from his thin frame. Tony dreamed of the day that the headstrong servant would be his. Steve took in the sound of the alpha’s breath the lull in activity feeling like hours to the omega. Licking his lips Tony looked over the body in front of him. “I…too frail- no one notices,” Steve blurted out the nervous servant knowing better than to refuse a Stark. “I don’t - people don’t smell me,” Steve added quickly the rational part of his brain shocked the alpha Stark picked up his scent. Steve should have known better though. Tony was in his thirties his body sharp and searching for a sire. Logically Steve knew this was just for breeding purposes, his pheromones sending Tony’s body into a biological lust. “Yeah, fuck you smell perfect,” Tony, mumbled gently the rough sound of his zipper opening drew a whine from Steve, the omega shaking in anticipation. Coming up behind the frail blonde, Tony placed his hands on Steve’s hips the alpha stroking the skin soothingly. Tony’s eyes struggled to take in the expanse of pale skin displayed before him. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Tony growled his voice husky and deep. Steve could not help but croon at the dominating tone of voice. The omega’s body reacted in kind, Steve’s passage hot and slick._

_Silence filled the room as Tony gripped the base of his length, the alpha growling as he felt the small bump. With each long glance, Tony could only think of how much he worshipped Steve, the omega far from his traditional mother. Tony always knew he wanted someone strong, someone with a bit of fight in them. “God- I… have never been this worked up. You are so wet Steve. All ready for me aren’t you?” Tony growled the alpha in awe of the servant before him. Steve’s mind raced his reasoning at a tug of war with his body’s biological needs. Each passing moment pushed Steve deeper into heat the boy craving tony more than anything. The sharp inhale that left Steve’s mouth set Tony on edge, his cock resting at Steve’s virgin puckered hole. “Breathe for me sweetheart,” Tony growled as he eased his hips forward some his head partially buried in the virgin. Tony plunged forward the rest of his girth buried in the servant. The alpha felt lost in the tight warmth of the virgin’s passage. Steve’s harsh screams echoed through the large room. Tony’s thick length ripped the omega’s hymen. “Relax, please sweetheart,” Tony mumbled the alpha wincing, unable to handle Steve’s tightness._

_“Just-STILL!” Tony snarled as Steve tried to pull away from the pain. Steve’s body obeyed the alpha all of Steve’s rationality thrown to the wind. The knobs of Steve’s spine pressed tight to Tony’s chest as the alpha rocked his hips gently, Tony mindful of Steve’s weak heart. Tony’s mind raced, his senses overwhelmed by Steve’s tantalizing body. “Beautiful…. so perfect,” Tony mumbled his hands rubbing Steve’s haunches. Kissing Steve’s skin gently, Tony could only think about starting a life with the petite blonde, the alpha always wild about Steve’s stubborn and headstrong nature._

_Steve’s chest rattled from the haggard breaths he was taking, heat creeping up his limbs and threatening to swallow him up. The sound of skin slapping could almost drown out Steve’s thoughts, the omegas own cock twitching with interest now. Goosebumps rose on Steve’s skin as Tony kissed up his maid’s spine. An ache bloomed in Steve’s chest, the omega unsure if it was from the physical strain, or his desire for this to be love. “Gonna knot babe,” Tony gasped. The alpha grunted, as his limbs were set ablaze. Tony chanted Steve’s name like a prayer of redemption, his hips stuttered to a halt. The world seemed to white out as Tony’s knot began to inflate.  Gulping down air Tony could only babble sweet nothings to Steve. The small omega greatly overwhelmed._

_“NO NO NO.” Steve whimpered the servant realizing far too late that Tony failed to use a condom. Grating screams left Steve, his body shaking. The omega’s privates sprayed, attempting to mark tony as his mate. Shock waves crashed over Steve as his body convulsed the feeling of ecstasy dampened by panic. The sheets were cool and sticky when Steve dropped into them; the omega hoping the pillow would muffle his cries as Tony’s knot slowly inflated. Steve’s entrance stretched wider as the knot locked them together. Warmth bloomed within Steve’s ass ejaculation seeping from him. The omega said a silent prayer, knowing pregnancy would kill him. Tony collapsed behind the omega. Steve fought to distance himself from Tony, the alpha forcing the omega to his side. Sleep ebbed at Steve’s waning conscious his last thought of the great lengths Howard Stark would go too just to try and hide Tony’s accidental bonding._

Steve grimaced as he felt Tony roll over. The servant’s behind finally free of Tony’s girth.  The omega fought the aches of his over worked body to sit up. The shifting of the sheets drew mumbles from Tony. Steve moved with urgency, knowing he would face punishment for missing his duties. The servant searched the floor for his ragged clothes. Steve’s hands shook as he pulled the worn fabric over his bruised torso. Steve worked to keep his mind clear, his chest tight with the need to be close to his bonded. Glancing at the clock Steve realized he was late for chores. Standing at the doorframe, Steve looked back at the beautiful alpha. Time seemed to stand still as Steve took a mental picture of Tony’s nude, muscular frame bathed in the morning sunrise. The omega knew this would be nothing more than a bittersweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr http://pharrohmagnetic.tumblr.com/


End file.
